


It all started with a kiss.

by justaus



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaus/pseuds/justaus
Summary: None of them knew that just one kiss would lead to that moment in their lives.
Relationships: Kim Seunghun/Kim Yonghee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	It all started with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first cix fluff one shot! not the best at it, so please enjoy :) !

None of them knows when it started, but as soon as they realized, they are already kissing each other everyday and at every moment. The rest of their friends always wonder if they are dating but no, they're still friends, right?

— _Hi guys_. — Seunghun greets his friends in the living room, coming back from the dance practice and greeting Yonghee too, but with a kiss on his lips. The latter smiles, but then quickly erases that smile. Jinyoung notices the slight change in his facial expression, but doesn't comment on it.

— _When are you guys going to admit you're dating?_ — Byounggon asks and Jinyoung rolls his eyes. The leader doesn't seem to know what's going on. Seunghun just giggles at his friend's comment.

— _We're just friends! Aren't we, Yonghee?_

 _— Yeah, just friends…_ — the latter shows him a fake smile before getting up and walking to his bedroom.

Yonghee has no idea how, but slowly, his feelings for Seunghun keep getting bigger and bigger, and he's afraid he's going to reach a point where he won't be able to take it anymore. The whole 'kiss thing' started as a joke a few months ago, when they were playing games and decided that kissing each other was their punishment, and it was, except for the two of them. Seunghun started to sneak into his room every night ever since that game happened, stealing kisses from Yonghee as a joke. Everything happens in a rush because the next thing they know is that they are already kissing each other in front of their friends like nothing happens. They find it cute, kisses between friends, nothing wrong, right? Except that Yonghee has fallen for his best friend, and he knows it's nothing good.

— _Yonghee?_ — the door of his room is knocked.

— _Jinyoung? Come in_. — he replies, covering himself in the blankets.

— _Are you okay?_ — his friend sits next to him, patting his head softly. Yonghee doesn't say anything at all, the answer is pretty clear.

— _You should tell him._

_— I'm not going to._

_— It's only going to hurt you more._

_— Can I be even more hurt than this?_ — Yonghee locks eyes with his friend for a second, before closing them and covering himself again. — _I don't think I can_.

— _At least tell him to stop with the kisses, it's not doing you any good and you're going to end up with a broken heart._

_— It's already broken. He keeps calling me his friend._

_— Yonghee, we're literally work mates. We work together, and we know that your feelings can't be controlled, but you have to own up to them if you don't want to ruin the relationship between all of us._

_— I'm not going to ruin it. I'll get over him soon._

_— Are you sure?_

_— … Yeah_. — Yonghee answers, but it feels like a big lie to himself.

_— Can you sleep here tonight? I need cuddles_. — Jinyoung giggles and nods, taking off his sweater and resting next to his friend, hugging him and making him feel safe.

On the other hand, the rest of the boys are still in the living room.

— _Did I say anything wrong?_ — Byounggon asks clueless, breaking the ice between them.

— _No, maybe he left because he was sleepy_. — Seunghun answers, clueless too.

— _You two are the biggest idiots I know_. — Hyunsuk says, getting up to head to his room too.

— _What is wrong with him?_

 _— I have no idea but I'll go to sleep too. Bye_. — Byounggon walks to his bedroom.

Seunghun stays alone in the empty living room, finding himself confused about everything, from Yonghee's change of mood to Hyunsuk's last words. Is there something he's missing? Is there something his friends aren't telling him? Whatever it is, he doesn't want to think about it. He shrugs and walks to his room, which happens to be next to Yonghee's.

He can't help it but get close to the door, hearing giggles and mumblings coming from inside. Seunghun recognizes the voices, of course he does. The door is half open, so he slowly walks closer and tries to spy what's going on inside, only to see Jinyoung cuddling Yonghee, giggling at something he isn't able to hear.

He doesn't know what it is, but his stomach flips around, he feels annoyed but he isn't able to tell what the exact reason for that annoyance is. He decides it's better to go to sleep, and try to forget it.

However, it's been more than one hour and a half and Seunghun still can't get any sleep. His brain only seems to be replaying that image of Jinyoung and Yonghee cuddling, over and over again.

Seunghun sighs as he gets up from his bed, walking to the kitchen, only to see the person he doesn't want to see in that exact moment.

— _You can't sleep?_ — Yonghee asks with that typical soft and caring voice of his.

— _No_. — Seunghun walks past him, grabbing the milk bottle and pouring some on his glass.

— _Do you want me to warm it up for you? It's better if-_

 _— Why don't you do that for Jinyoung? Huh?_ — that response comes out of Seunghun's mouth almost instantly, and he regrets as soon as he sees Yonghee lowering his head, because he would only do that if he was upset or disappointed. — _I'm sorry._

— _At least Jinyoung doesn't kiss me everyday and gives me false hopes_.— Yonghee whispers, but Seunghun was able to hear. The former walks out of the kitchen, but Seunghun follows him.

— _Do my kisses bother you that much?_ — Seunghun grabs Yonghee's arm and places himself in front of him, stopping the younger from using the stairs. Yonghee doesn't look at Seunghun, what was he supposed to do? He wants to disappear at this very moment, he is not ready to confess himself to his best friend.

— _Are you going to answer?_

 _— Yes, they bother me that much_. — Yonghee spits. He looks at Seunghun for a second, before avoiding his gaze again.

— _Now, let me go up, I want to sleep._

_— Why?_

_— Seunghun, please, I'm not in the mood._

_— I thought you were okay with this._

 _— I'm not! — Yonghee yells._ — _I was never okay with this but I kept going because… Jesus fucking Christ, Seunghun, I like you, okay?_ — Seunghun is left dumbfounded as he watches Yonghee heading to his bedroom, leaving him with those words resonating inside his head.

* * *

The following day their scheduler is empty, which means that they have a free day after months. Byounggon decides to visit his parents and take Hyunsuk with him, while Jinyoung calls a taxi to go to one of his old friends' house.

— _Don't leave me alone with him, Jinyoung, please_. — Yonghee begs, clinging onto his friend's arm, who's just laughing.

— _Come on, it won't be that bad! He already knows, what's the worst that can happen?_

_— You're a horrible person._

_— I love you too, Yonghee! Now if you excuse me,_ — Jinyoung opened the door of their dorm, getting rid of the arms around him. — _I have to go, bye! Good luck!_

Yonghee stands in front of the door, thinking about a million and one ways to let Jinyoung out of the house forever for what he just did to him, but all those thoughts disappear when he hears someone coming down the stairs.

— _Did everyone leave?_

 _— Yes._ — Yonghee answers and turns around, heading to his bedroom.

— _Can we talk?_

 _— No, we can't_. — the younger attempts to go up, but Seunghun grabs his arm, again, and puts him close to him. Yonghee is taken aback by this action and his only answer is to try to get rid of his work mate, but Seunghun is way stronger than him and tightens the grip on Yonghee's waist. — _Seunghun, this is not the way._

_— You refused to talk to me, I had no other choice._

_— What do you want to talk about, huh? I know what you're going to say, and I don't want to hear it._

_— And what am I going to say?_ — Seunghun softens his hands around Yonghee's waist.

— _That you don't like me, why do you want to humiliate me like this?_

 _— You have to be joking_.— Seunghun chuckles.

— _It's not funny, let me go._ — Yonghee's eyes get glassy really quick, and the elder's heart shatters. The least thing Seunghun wants is to see him cry.

— _Yonghee, no, don't cry_. — Seunghun moves one of his hands to Yonghee's cheeks, to wipe the tear that fell down.

_— I thought you would realize by now._

_— Realize what?_

_— That I like you too, dummy._

_— Don't do this, Seunghun. I know you don't._ — Yonghee's voice sounds broken, and a few other tears wet both of his cheeks.

Seunghun giggles nervously before pushing Yonghee closer to him and pressing their lips together. It takes a few seconds for Yonghee to react, but as soon as he realizes what's going on, he puts his arms around Seunghun's shoulders and deepens the kiss. This kiss isn't like the ones they shared before. This one feels different. Yonghee can't help but smile in the middle of it, making Seunghun break the kiss and stare at him with the biggest smile on his face too.

— _What's so funny?_ — Seunghun asks and tickles Yonghee.

— _Why didn't you tell me before? Do you know how many times I cried on Jinyoung's shoulder because of you?_

_— I thought you liked him and not me._

_— Are you stupid?_

_— Yeah._ — Seunghun laughs and kisses Yonghee again.

— _I'm sorry, though, for making you cry._

— _It's okay, I'm fine._

 _— I love you_. — Yonghee can't help but feel shy at the sudden confession, so he just hides his face on the crook of Seunghun's neck.

_— I love you too_.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it 💕 if you don't come from twt, follow me on @justaus_ i write social media aus :)


End file.
